"Angels' Pawn"
"Angels' Pawn" — #0.6 Short story by Nalini Singh. It features Ashwini and Janvier as the leads. * Previous Book or Story: #0.5 "Angels' Pawn" * Next Book: #1 Angels' Blood * Full Reading List Offical Sypnosis ✥ Angels' Pawn introduces readers to a world of beauty and danger where angels and vampires coexist. The novella is the prequel to Nalini Singh's Guild Hunter series. In Atlanta, a vampire hunter is caught between two rival factions and the angel who is manipulating them both. Her only assistance comes from a vampire who may have his own reasons for helping her... ✥ Elena’s fellow Guild Hunter, the former dancer, Ashwini, once again in the South on the trail of her perpetual nemesis, the sexy vampire Janvier. He’s always managed to make peace at the last minute with the angels who send her after him but they’ve taken each other on some pretty fun chases over the yeahttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18508336-angels-pawnrs. This time, the court of angel Nazarach, filled with cruelty and intrigue, has fallen under suspicion and Ashwini and Janvier must go in as partners to determine what really is going on. Can Ashwini keep reminding herself that getting involved with Janvier is a bad idea or will his sweet southern drawl and good looks supercede her good sense? goodreads eBook ✥ Angels’ Pawn introduces readers to a world of beauty and danger where angels and vampires coexist. The novella is the prequel to Nalini Singh’s Guild Hunter series. In Atlanta, a vampire hunter is caught between two rival factions and the angel who is manipulating them both. Her only assistance comes from a vampire who may have his own reasons for helping her... eBook by Berkely ✥ Angels' Pawn is a tale of flirtation and danger set in the Guild Hunter world. Ashwini and Janvier have no reason to be drawn to each other - but they are. Even when they're on opposite sides of a debate there's a spark between them which doesn't want to die. Will it be fanned to become a flame...or are they both the pawns of angels? First Sentence "This is a surprise, cher," Janvier said in that lazy drawl of his, one hand braced on the doorjamb of Louisiana apartment. "Far as I know, I don't have a hit out on me." Full Plot Summary Write a Summary World-Building Leads * Ashwini: aka Ashblade, is a Guild Hunter and a born tracker. She also has a type of psychometry and a nightmare of a past. * Janvier: 245 year old vampire, Cajun; Made by Shamiya—born in a time when a man’s word was all he had. Janvier had the habit of annoying angels enough to end up on the Guild’s hunt list. However, right when Ashwini almost had him, he’d somehow make up with whoever it was he’d offended. Characters * Audrina: Vampire. Serves Nazarach. * Audrina: was the offering Nazarach provided to Janvier. * Baden: Guild Hunter—Sara has put he and Kenji on standby. * Beaumont Family: vampire family that runs Atlanta—they’ve been a lucky family over the generations. This generation that luck resulted in Monique and Frédéric, a sister and brother, being Made. ** Antoine Beaumont: vampire head of the family—an old vampire that lives in Atlanta and serves Nazarach. Simone Deschanel is the new woman in Antoine’s life. ** Jean Beaumont: Vampire; Antoine Beaumont's sister. ** Monique Beaumont: Vampire, Antoine Beaumont's granddaughter. ** Frederic Beaumont: Vampire, Antoine Beaumont's grandson, Monique's brother. * Callan Fox: ambitious two-hundred year old vampire that serves Nazarach—he has formed a Kiss. Enforcer: Perida. * Dr. Taj: is a well-regarded physician. Ashwini’s brother. * Egan: is the angel Ashwini pinned to a wall a year ago. * Elena Deveraux: Ashwini's friend and fellow guild hunter. * Favashi: the archangel who rules Persia. Over a thousand years old, and she still has her heart. * Kenji: Guild Hunter—and Sara has put he and Baden on standby * Nazarach: A mid-level Angel that controls Atlanta—has no humanity; offered Audrina to Janvier; his wings are amber colored. He is 700 years old. * Neha: "The Queen of Poisons" - Archangel, rules India * Perida: A vampire, Callan's enforcer. * Ransom Winterwolf: Guild Hunter, with the NYC Guild. part Native American, has long black hair. * Raphael: Archangel in charge of North America, his wings are white tipped with gold. * Sara Haziz: Guild Director—put Kenji and Baden on standby * Shamiya: Angel who Made Janvier. * Simone Deschanel: vampire, the new woman in Antoine Beaumont’s life, one with her own ambitions. Groups and Organizations * Fox Kiss: vampire vroup led by Callan Fox."Angels' Pawn", Book #0.6 Ch. 1 * Kiss: A group of vampires who band together for a common purpose * Guild: organizaton of Guild Hunters who hunt rogue vampires. * Cadre of Ten: There are ten Archangels who rule the world—including Favashi, Neha and Raphael * The Seven: group of Angel and Vampire warriors who are loyal to Raphael. Supe Types * Archangels: Angel rulers of vast territories * Hunter-born: * Vampires: Vampires are made by an angel and are contracted for 100 years of service. * Angels: immortal beings with wings Things, Events, States of Being, Processes, Titles * Made: Places *'Tower': tall building from which Raphael rules from with his mate, Elena and the Seven. See Also Book References External Links *Book Review: Nalini Singh's "Angels' Pawn" - KD Did It Edits *Angels' Pawn (Guild Hunter 0) by Nalini Singh *Goodreads | Angels' Pawn (Guild Hunter, #0.6) by Nalini Singh *Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia *Guild Hunter Series | Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author Category:Short Stories